


Let the Right One Slip In

by junjoutattoo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Murder Husbands, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Spoilers, settling down, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjoutattoo/pseuds/junjoutattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major spoiler alert!!! Happens at the end of season 3 and possibly series finale of the greatest show ever created! This is my own reimagining of what happened. So if you wanna wait until you watch, do not read this!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will embraced Hannibal tightly as Hannibal dragged him along with him down the cliff. Tired and extremely wounded, Will thought that he was going to die in the hands of someone who was his enemy, his friend and his gravitation. He closed his eyes as they both fell into the water but he still held onto him as he began to dream himself with Hannibal joining Abigail in the afterlife. He could at least teach her how to fish like he wanted to and become a father to her with Hannibal. Hannibal on the other hand gathered his strength pulled him and Will out of the water by grasping to land, putting Will first before himself. Hannibal coughed out some water from his mouth as well as Will waking himself from reality, looking up at the dark sky.  _I'm alive,_ thought Will and he moved his head to the left to see a weary Hannibal, breathing in and out consecutively.

"Hannibal..." Will exhaled. "You....too..?"

"Aren't we both surprised to be alive?" Hannibal replied as he too didn't expect to have enough energy to survive the fall. 

"The Dragon...is...dead..." Will said, remembering a piece of reality that has occurred before he and Hannibal fell.

"Yes, Will. We both killed him, together," Hannibal acknowledged. 

"Yes..." Will moved his attention to the dark sky again as Hannibal sat up to see the water flowing by. Hannibal didn't look at Will as they kept quiet only listening to the water splashing, birds chirping peacefully and the wind blowing on their faces, cooling them down. The horror was over, the Dragon is dead and it won't be long til Jack arrives with the FBI to realize the Dragon dead and would find Hannibal to take him back to custody once again. Though Will would have to face charges for killing the Dragon and therefore be taken part in Hannibal's escape from the asylum. But Will didn't want to think of what will most likely happen at the moment, he just wanted a little rest just by looking up at the stars that are shown brightly at the sky. 

"I never imagined stars looking so beautiful before," Will complimented. "Especially Venus." Hannibal only nodded and looked up at the beautiful shiny star, Venus, that outshines most of the stars around it. Suddenly, a shooting star flew across the sky and disappears at the other end. Hannibal then stood up from his feet carefully and slowly, looked down at Will and said, "You know what happens now. I have to run away from here and you return to the FBI. You will live normally and they'll continue searching for me. I'll make sure that you didn't kill the Dragon." Will looked at Hannibal and Hannibal parted, "Bye Will." Before he could even walk away, Will stopped him, "Wait! Hannibal." Hannibal stopped and turned around to see Will trying to stand up from the ground. He looked at Hannibal straight in eye as if he was ready to take Hannibal back to the asylum, another fight was to ensue once more. Instead, what came out of his mouth was entirely different, something Hannibal wanted to hear since the beginning when they first met.

"Hannibal, take me with you," Will stated. "Let me run away with you. Let me be yours forever." Hannibal's attention rose as Will continued, "I've had forgiven you and throughout my marriage, I had struggled to be back to normal. The way I was before I met you. But I realize that it can't be undone. I've opened the door to Alana, Molly and Walter, letting them in my personal life but the only one whom I kept was you." Will started to take out his wedding ring. "You drastically affected me through the horrible things you did to me, physically and mentally. But I accept it. I accept the life that you wanted me to be in with you from the start. So I need to ask you. Would you take me as your own?"

Hannibal after hearing this confession coming from Will was quite dumbfounded but doesn't show that he is. Will finally says yes after all the dangerous situations that they put against each other. Will finally accepts his invitation and is willingly to put the life he had behind him to start this new life. Hannibal walked towards Will and touch his cheek with his bloody hand. Will's heart started to beat fast as their eyes met and Hannibal pulled Will close to him, allowing their lips to touch. Hannibal's hands held onto Will's waist and Will's arms wrapped themselves around his neck. The kiss was deep enough that when their lips parted, both men started to breathe in and out air. Their foreheads touched each other and Will's hands touched Hannibal's chest as Hannibal said, "We must do something first."

"I know," Will replied, knowing that the next thing wasn't going to be pretty. He looked at the wedding ring adding, "But before that." He looked towards the water and he threw the ring in it, washing away the chance to be normal. Will looked at Hannibal and by holding his hand, he professed three little strong words, "I love you."

"I love you," Hannibal answered. 

The two men walked away side by side together. Facing the difficult world and everyday problems that'll head in their way. But it never bothered them as they were always going to be together til death do they part.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my own imagination of what happens to Will and Hannibal after the post credit scene of the last episode. Happens five years after the incident. Again, if you hate spoilers, do not read this!

_**Five years** _ **later...**

 

A cold winter afternoon hits the lovely streets of Paris and the wind breeze blows chilly air. Snow was covering the road from yesterday's snow fall. A garnet Toyota Plus was driving through the road that leads out of the city of Lights and into the majestic countryside. It drove across a bridge and passed various of houses until it reached a milky house with a dark brown roof, six windows including those on top of the roof and is decorated with emerald vines that decorate the sides of the house. In addition, it had a porch where they placed a bench swing on the left side. The car parked right on the spot and once it turned off, out came Hannibal Lecter, who under the false indentity of Antony Fitzgerald had come back from a convention from the Louvre Museum. As he began to walk a couple steps, the door suddenly opened releasing a blonde six year old boy wearing a brown shirt, blue jeans and ginger winter boots and three dogs--a Golden retriever, beagle, and a dalmatian--running towards him with an open arm welcome.

"Daddy!" The child shouted in excitement and Hannibal picked him up, carrying him. The little boy hugged him warmly as his father petted the dogs. "Ethan, you shouldn't walk out of the house without a coat." 

"I'm sorry, daddy. But me and Rudy were happy to see you when you went out." The boy pointed to the Golden retriever who stood up on his two legs and putting his front paws onto Hannibal's pants. "And your father?" Hannibal asked."Papa's there," Ethan replied, pointing at where Will was, who got out of the house with a coat and a tiny azure coat, a silver hat, a long canary scarf and gray mittens for Ethan. Will walked towards them and placed the coat onto Ethan, saying, "You forgot your coat, Ethan. Hat, scarf and mittens. You wouldn't want to get cold out here." 

"Yes, Papa," Ethan said as he put on his hat while Will puts the scarf and mittens on him.  Hannibal puts him down and Ethan began to run, having the dogs chase him. Will gave a welcome smooch to his husband on the mouth, greeting, "Hey, how was the convention?"

"Good," Hannibal answered and while they started to walk behind Ethan and the dogs, Hannibal continued, "They are interested in putting the Roman art exhibition in the museum and they want me to be the guide of the exhibition." "That sounds very exciting," Will complimented. "I'm proud of you." Will rested his head onto Hannibal's shoulder and his husband softly held Will's shoulder allowing his lover to be comfortable. "How's Abigail?" Hannibal asked as they reached the porch and sat on the bench swing watching Ethan play with the dogs. "Healthy and well. Ethan and I poured water today before we prayed. Ethan wrote a little letter for her along with a drawing. He didn't let me read it as it was only for her to read," Will told him. "It has grown and soon enough, the iris is going to bloom." Hannibal looked at Will as Will signed, "It would be nice for Ethan to know what she looked like. To see her smile and having a sister by his side. But she's with us and it gives me comfort to see that she's alright." In Will's eyes, he sees Abigail running with Ethan and the three dogs, laughing and smiling. Will smiled warmly at the sight of her happiness, glad to see her enjoying the life she wanted to have with him and Hannibal. Hannibal kisses Will's forehead and rest his cheek on his curly hair. "She would and she'd enjoy it as much as we do," Hannibal added and he looked at Ethan and the three dogs. 

The frigid air blew in more and Will, already feeling the coldness, called out to Ethan, "Ethan, time to go in. It's getting chilly."

"It's not too chilly, Papa," Ethan said. 

"Come on," Will persuaded. "I'll make you some hot chocolate." By hearing that easily convinced little Ethan as he rushed with the dogs to his parents. Will sat up from the bench with Hannibal following him. He opened the door letting Ethan and the dogs in first before he and Hannibal could go inside just when the sky was beginning to pour snow flakes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigggghhhh....this ship seriously gets to me a lot!! :3 I just love them together. And my god, writing this plus hearing "Honeymoon" by Lana Del Rey just made my day.

**Author's Note:**

> My last note is this: HANNIGRAM FOR LIFE!!! (The title is from a song by Morrisey and the vampire Swedish movie. Also the rights go to their owners)


End file.
